


A Great (But Annoying) Support System

by N1t3sh4d3



Series: Seeds Prompts [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Falling In Love, LITERALLY, Pidge is a clutz, Seeds Prompt, crutches stink, twisted ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Pidge manages to twist her ankle and is relegated to hobbling around on crutches. Lance decides to be helpful and maybe show her how much she means to him.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge, Lance/Pidge (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Seeds Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617937
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Seeds of the Garden





	A Great (But Annoying) Support System

**Author's Note:**

> [Seeds of the Garden](https://seeds-of-the-garden.tumblr.com) prompt from wombatking: High school Plance, after hurting her ankle in gym class Pidge is the world's biggest klutz on crutches. Lance alternately helps her out and teases her relentlessly.
> 
> The Tumblr post can be found [here](https://seeds-of-the-garden.tumblr.com/post/189782778446/high-school-plance-after-hurting-her-ankle-in-gym).
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!

“Matt if you don’t knock it off, I swear I’ll trip you down the stairs with these things!” 

Pidge’s growl was met with laughter as Matt said, “I’d like to see you try! Besides, it’s your own fault for trying to reach those components by yourself, let alone trying to do it with those.”

“And who’s bright idea was it to put such a heavy box on such a high shelf?” Pidge’s scowl deepened as she pretended to think, “Oh yeah...YOURS!”

“Look it’s not my fault you can’t run without tripping on air.” 

Any retort was cut short Hunk arriving. “Don’t be so mean Matt. Someone had spilled soda on the gym floor and tried to hide it with those mats.”

Matt’s face morphed into anger. “What?!”

Hunk held up a placating hand, “Lance and Keith are… ‘discussing’ why that was a bad idea with the person right now. They’ve been given detention for a week already.”

Matt muttered something about wanting to have his own discussion with the culprit as Pidge just sighed and looked at the clock. At least everyone knew it wasn’t her being a clutz that caused the fall yesterday. Standing, she attempted to balance on the crutches that had become the bane of her existence and pull her backpack on. It only took a second to realize that she had overbalanced and couldn’t catch herself. Lance grabbed her arm and Keith caught the crutches. 

“You need to be more careful Pidge!’ Lance’s eyes darted over her quickly for a moment before he broke into a grin. “No need to twist your other ankle. Unless you want me to carry you.”

Pidge glared at him and snatched the crutches from Keith, “You wish. I thought you two were busy beating up the person that caused all this.”

Keith looked offended, “Why would we do that? He already got suspended.” 

Pidge squeaked as Lance took her backpack off of her and Keith held her the crutches still. “What do you think you’re doing? I can _do_ this!”

“Sure you can. I just want to help.” Lance flashed her another bright smile. 

“But -”

Matt shook his head, “No buts. You almost fell _up_ the stairs on the way into school this morning.” 

“And you almost knocked all the bookshelves over in the library too. Mrs. Norris was about to have a heart attack.” Hunk continued as he saw the frustration build on her face, “Besides, how would you carry your tray for lunch? C’mon, I’m starving.”

With that, the boys bustled her carefully down to the cafeteria. When they got there, Matt gave a wave and dashed over to his friends. Shay grabbed Hunk and Keith reminding them about rehearsal. Lance helped her sit down and pulled up a site on her tablet. “Here, check this out while I grab your lunch.”

“Lance-” Pidge started, then an article caught her eye and before she knew it Lance was back with their trays. She wanted to bash him over the head with the tablet when she saw the smug look on his face. 

“You have chemistry next right?” 

Pidge blinked at him. “What?”

He gave her a long-suffering look. “I already told you I want to help.” With a slight shrug, he added, “If it’s chem, then that’s right by my bio class so it’s on the way.” 

“Fine. I need to stop by my locker first though.” Pidge sulked jabbing a fry into some catsup. They ate quickly. Lance took the trays and after a cursory glance at the clock, Pidge started to get up but forgot to brace herself properly and the crutch slid along the ground. She tumbled forward...into Lance’s arms. 

Pidge felt a flush spread across her face as Lance stared at her softly, then smirked as he waggled his eyebrows at her. “See, I knew I could get you to fall for me.” 

Pidge huffed as she tried to pull herself up, “You’re such a dork!”

“But that’s why you love me!” Lance winked, then held her closer as he stood up. Keeping his eyes straight ahead, he began walking to her locker. 

Pidge could only stare at him wide-eyed, heart pounding. _Could he be right?_


End file.
